


my favorite hero

by softdadironman



Series: sit next to me [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Daddy Issues, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, One Big Happy Family, Sad Peter Parker, Science Fair, Sorry May, Team as Family, Teen Angst, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Wholesome, actual dad tony stark, hate that tag lmao, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdadironman/pseuds/softdadironman
Summary: Teen angst + misunderstandings + idiotic playboy geniuses = a science fair gone wrong.Tony Stark’s a little new at this “family” thing. They really should’ve seen a meltdown coming from a mile away.





	my favorite hero

Peter should’ve known something was up — from the second he heard those kids in his first block talking. He ignored them, however, even when he heard his superhero name. 

 

He didn’t think too much of it. Flash talks about him quite a bit, which would be flattering if Flash didn’t make fun of him all the time. Oh, the irony. 

 

Despite being the talk of the school, he didn’t really listen. That was until Ned tackled him in the lunch room. “Did you  _ see  _ it?” He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and looked around anxiously. 

 

“Huh?” he asked before Ned was yanking him into the science hallway where nobody was. “What’re you talking about, Ned?” 

 

“Oh my god,” he seethed, fishing for his phone. He unlocked it and held up a YouTube video. “This!” Ned threw the phone into his hands. 

 

Tony was doing one of those Vogue interviews where he’s followed around his house, or, in this case, half of the Avengers compound. He stayed clear of the other section, to protect their privacy. 

 

“Please don’t tell me they found something of civilian me,” he seethed. “Oh my gods, Ned, did they find my mags?” 

 

“I didn’t know you had it in you.” The two looked up to see a smirking Michelle. “Dirty, dirty boy.” 

 

“Not that type of mags,” Peter said, earning a hiss from Ned. 

 

“Watch the video! MJ, go away,” Ned shooed. 

 

“I already know,” Michelle said, putting a hand on her hip. 

 

“I told you, I don’t have dirty mags! I don’t want the world to know I have limited edition Avengers mags… Coulson might come and steal some again…” 

 

“No, that you’re Spiderman.” Peter took a spit take. 

 

“What? I’m not? Who’s Spider-Man?” Peter stammered. Ned face palmed. 

 

“Peter,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “You’re wearing the suit under your clothes.” 

 

Peter looked down and realized the collar of his suit was peaking out. He mumbled a curse. “How long have you’ve known?” Michelle only smirked in response. 

 

“Okay, whatever, just watch the video.” Ned rewinded the video and moved it closer to Peter. 

 

He sighed but watched anyways. 

 

“Who’s the strongest Avenger?” The interviewer asked as Tony brewed some coffee. 

 

“Me, obviously,” he said, but then he scrunched up his nose. With a shudder, he added, “Iron Woman.” 

 

The interview was already flying into the next question, but he couldn’t help but pause. “Who is—…” he said, but he recovered quickly. 

 

Peter held up his finger. “Pepper  _ is  _ terrifying,” he agreed. “But Mrs. Carol is the strongest.” 

 

“Peter, keep watching!” Ned hissed. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes but returned to the video. 

 

“Who is your favorite Avenger?” he asked finally. 

 

Then, without even the slightest bit of hesitation, Tony Stark replied, “Spider-Man.” 

 

Peter’s mouth gaped open. He, stunned, struggled to speak, but he was taken over by Ned. “Keep watching,” he said, shaking him. 

 

“He may be the strongest Avenger  _ yet,  _ but he’s a touch ki—man. He’s real tough.” 

 

Peter’s jaw dropped. Finally, he said,  _ “Oh my god.”  _

 

“I know,” Ned replied. “I know!” 

 

“That’s,” he sputtered. “I’m, oh my. I’m Iron Man’s favorite Avenger. I’m Iron Man’s favorite Avenger.” 

 

“You’re Iron Man’s favorite Avenger,” he confirmed. 

 

For the rest of the day, Peter didn’t stop grinning. In his biology class, he couldn’t help snickering to himself, even when his teacher called him out for not paying attention. 

 

By the time Peter came home from patrol, he found all the Avengers already preparing for dinner. “I’m not late, I’m not late,” he mumbled, checking his smart watch. He’d just pulled off his suit when he arrived at the table. Panting, he put a hand on his knees. 

 

“You’re late,” Tony commented, sitting down. 

 

“No,” he protested, tapping his watch. “I got… 6:31. Damn.” 

 

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Clint said sarcastically. “Now sit down. I’m  _ starving.”  _

 

_ “ _ You didn’t have to wait for me.” He sunk down into his seat anyways. 

 

“Hey, wait a second!” Clint hissed. “I have to wear pants, but  _ he doesn’t? _ ” 

 

“What?” Peter looked down at his boxers. “Oh, shit, my pants!” He picked up his blue backpack and rummaged through it. “Oh, no…” 

 

“You’ve been cursing a lot lately,” Steve noted. 

 

“Not as much as you did,” Bucky commented, earning a sharp elbow in the side. 

 

“Mr. Stark, I lost my pants!” Peter fumes as a plate is set down in front of him by Sam. He mumbles a thanks before frowning. “Those were my favorite pants…” 

 

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he said softly, but Peter wasn’t having it. 

 

“But my pants…”

 

“Just eat,” Natasha said. “It’ll be okay. I’ll find your pants.” 

 

Peter looked up with a sparkle in his eyes. “Really?” 

 

“Yes,” she said, “but not until you eat, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” he settled softly, picking up his fork. 

 

Tony started speaking then, rambling on about some pair of pants he bought for Pepper that she just refused to wear, even though he thinks they look good. Peter stared after him, forgetting his pants for a moment, practically drooling. 

 

Tony broke eye contact from the others to catch Peter’s gaze. “You okay, kid?” 

 

“Oh, yeah,” he said, breaking his eye contact, but he was still grinning. 

 

_ I’m his favorite,  _ he thinks to himself.  _ I’m Iron Man’s favorite.  _

 

Tony hesitated before taking another bite of his dinner. “That reminds me: I did an interview today.” 

 

“Yeah,” he beamed. “I saw it.” 

 

“I know you mentioned the NYPD has been giving you trouble still, so I’m hoping if I do more press with you, they’ll leave you alone. The more I good-mouth you, the better you’ll look. And when they find out you’re living with acclaimed heroes, you’ll be cleansed. Pepper’s working on a conference as we speak.” 

 

As soon as he said that, Peter’s face fell. Tony, oblivious, continued, “Are you doing anything next Friday?” 

 

“I got… practice but I can skip,” he said, and the blip went unnoticed. Nevermind he had a science fair that day. No big deal. 

 

“Good,” he said. “You tell me if the NYPD gives you anymore trouble.” 

 

“Okay,” he agreed, setting his fork down. “Thanks for dinner, Sam.” 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You barely ate, Pete.” 

 

“Not hungry,” he said, walking to his room. 

 

All eyes set on Tony. “What? What’d I do now?” 

 

***

Peter pressed his face into his pillow before group FaceTiming Ned and Michelle. 

 

“Guys,” he cried. “He’s an asshole.” 

 

“You’re barely even an Avenger,” Michelle tried, but it didn’t help. “You’re his favorite son?” 

 

“Am I?” he asked. “Or is that just for the press, too?” He sighed. “I’m not even his son. You know, I called him dad the other day, and he froze. He didn’t look at me for the rest of the day.” 

 

The three were quiet before Ned broke the silence. “Coffee house in ten?” 

 

Peter emerged from his bedroom where the others were still around the dinner table. “Going somewhere?” Steve asked as Peter pulled on a jacket. 

 

“Mhm,” he nodded. He moved to slip a sock on, but Natasha stopped him with outstretched pants. “Where’d you find them?” 

 

She winked. “Super spy, remember?” He grinned and grabbed them looking down where he was still pantless. 

 

“Thanks, Nat,” he said before the grin was knocked off his face and he was out of there. 

 

“Where’s he off too?” Tony asked, lifting his mug to sip out of it. 

 

“He didn’t say,” Steve noted. “Out with friends, maybe?” 

 

“I’ve known this kid for a year now. Going out to parties? Not his gig.” 

 

“He’s a teenager, Tones,” Rhodey said, pushing him lightly. “Let him have his secrets.” 

 

Peter raced down to his favorite hang out, a comic book shop with a coffee shop built in. The place doesn’t get much traffic, especially this time of day, which makes Peter love it that much more. By the time he walks in, Ned and Michelle are sitting on the bean bag chairs. 

 

“I have your Diabetes shake,” Michelle said, holding up a frappe. “Enjoy, Parker.” He grabbed it and sunk into a seat. 

 

“Oh, thank god,” he said, sipping it. 

 

“Alright, Peter.” Peter opened his eyes and looked up from his drink, which was already half empty. The two were staring at him so hard he choked. “Spill the tea.” 

 

“Okay, so,” he said, setting his drink down. He sat up and pulled his legs into a criss cross apple sauce position and leaned to face the two teenagers in front of him. “I thought we were getting somewhere. He was being nice to me, and he even almost gave me a hug the other day, but it didn’t work out… I’m just mad at him. I’m just press for him. That’s it! And he was…” He exhaled deeply. “I don’t know, I guess he was like a father to me. He was there for me, but now I know…” 

 

“Peter—” 

 

“No, it’s okay, I’m okay,” Peter settled quickly. He smiled. “Uh, let’s change the subject?” 

 

“Peter, I really think we should talk,” Ned said. 

 

“Well, I don’t,” he spat. 

 

Michelle cleared her throat. “Are you looking forward to the science fair?” 

 

No go. Peter shrugged. “Yeah, I was.” 

 

“What?” Ned asked, offended. “I thought our prototype looked pretty cool.” 

 

“It is, Ned,” he sighed. 

 

“What’s wrong, then?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Is it the color scheme? I wanted to do red and blue, but you said—” 

 

“I can’t go,” he said. “Press conference.” 

 

“Are you kidding me? For what?” Ned exclaimed. 

 

“Mr. Stark’s trying to clear my man to the police, get Jonah Jameson to lay off my back a little bit.” 

 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ cares?” Michelle seethed, throwing her hot chocolate cup against the table. “Ditch it! You don’t need that.” 

 

“I mean, it would be nice. They’re kinda mean…” 

 

“Well, science fair comes first. Right, Ned?” Ned nods in agreement. 

 

“Right…” 

 

Peter didn’t come home until much later that night. 

 

Weeks later, though, the press conference did come up. 

 

“Where is he?” Pepper asked in full “work” mode. 

 

Tony shrugged. “He’s not answering.” 

 

“Track him!” 

 

“He’s not in his suit.” 

 

Pepper grabbed her face. Steve walked by, sensing the commotion. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Can’t find the kid,” Tony replied bitterly. 

 

“Hmm,” Steve hummed. “Oh, didn’t he have a practice today?” 

 

“What? He said he’d be here, and for whatever reason, FRIDAY can’t pick his signature up anywhere.” 

 

“You really can’t find him?” 

 

“FRIDAY, assemble the avengers. We’re finding this kid.” 

 

“Tony—” Steve started, but Pepper stopped him. 

 

“Bring him back. I’ll stall them.” 

 

Meanwhile, Peter was sinking in his chair behind the booth. Ned was happily speaking to the parent asking about their invention, but Peter looked like he could care less. He put his face in his palm and looked across the gym. 

 

“Look alive,” Ned whispered as the judges approached. “Good evening, sirs. Ma’am.” 

 

The head judge leaned forward to survey the booth. “And what’s this supposed to be?” 

 

“It’s a—“ Ned broke off into his rehearsed spill, and the judges remained stoic. He finished after a few minutes and waited patiently for one to speak. 

 

“Well, that’s just… amazing,” the first says, dumbstruck. “And it works?” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Peter says. “Every time.” 

 

The judge nodded smugly before moving along. 

 

Michelle dropped by a half hour later. “Hey,” she said, crossing her arms. 

 

“MJ, what happened?” they both ask as they take in her soot covered face. 

 

“Long story short, nobody got hurt.” And that’s all she’d give on the subject. “They’re doing awards soon?” 

 

“Yeah,” Ned said, nodding. The lights dimmed, and the announcer tapped on the microphone. “Oh, now. Peter, let’s go.” He tapped Peter, but he barely moved. “Come on, let’s see who won.” 

 

Michelle accompanies then to the floor before the stage. The announcer drones on and on before announcing third place to a girl on Peter’s decathlon team. 

 

“And our runner up is… Peter Parker and Ned Leeds’s Energy Conserver!” Ned grinned and went to clap Peter’s hand. Peter managed a smile before weakly clapping his hand. 

 

“We did it!” 

 

“We did it,” he affirmed, seemingly caring less. 

 

“Why didn’t you get first place?” Michelle asked. 

 

“And first place… Flash Thompson and his… baking soda volcano!” 

 

“Yes! Thank you!” Flash cheered, walking up on stage. 

 

Peter paled. “Oh my god,” he growled. 

 

“What the—” 

 

“Could the top winners come on stage for pictures?” 

 

Ned and Peter walked up for the dreaded pictures. 

 

“Now, with parents.” 

 

And, oh shit. Peter quickly dodged this one and climbed off the stage. “Hey, wanna get a picture with us?” Ned asked, but Peter was already scrambling away. 

 

All around the room were kids getting swarmed by their parents. Ned’s mom, dad, and his younger siblings were all there, hugging him. He looked over at Flash, who had a group of kids swarming him. An older man, possibly his grandfather, smiled as he tried to get by to get a picture with his son. He couldn’t get past the kids blocking him, though. 

 

There were kids who lost, and their parents still grinned and slapped their kid on the back. They admired their work, told them they were proud. 

 

Peter looked down at the second place ribbon and felt like he was going to throw up. 

 

“Remember last year?” Peter looked up to see Ned, lovely Ned, he’s cool. He fights his dissociation and looks at Ned, a friend. He cares. He’s not like the others. “Your uncle accidently broke our project the car ride home?” 

 

“Right,” Peter laughed. “He felt so bad about that, you know?” 

 

Michelle walked over with a man standing a few feet behind her. “Hey, losers, we doing ice cream? Or…?” 

 

“Hell yeah,” Ned said. “I’m in. Pete?” 

 

“Huh? Oh, sure, sure,” Peter said, watching as MJ ran back. 

 

“Dad, I’m going to go out with my friends,” she said, and Peter wanted to cry. 

 

This was horrible. 

 

He won, he should be happy. “Peter, what’s wrong?” Ned asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at a mom patting her daughter on the back. He wondered what that felt like. Not like this, he knew. It couldn’t. “Everything alright?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said, but he was wincing already. 

 

He looked up to see Flash snickering. “Are you crying, Parker? You’re just that pathetic, huh? I don’t know why you’re so surprised; I always win first place.” 

 

“If you know what’s good for you, leave,” Michelle growled, stepping in front of Peter. 

 

“Flash, get out of here,” Ned said, stepping with her. 

 

Peter’s eyes widened. He wanted to speak, but the anxiety of being different from the others was filling his throat. 

 

Because he doesn’t get to have that, he doesn’t get to be held, he doesn’t get treated to ice cream by his mom or his dad or his uncle or his aunt or any surrogate figure in his life. Peter doesn’t get that. He gets press conferences and lies and second place ribbons. 

 

Maybe it’s what he always deserved. 

 

Everything around him dies. Maybe it’s a curse. Maybe it’s his fault. 

 

“What, mommy didn’t come and see you lose?” Flash teased. 

 

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Michelle retorted. 

 

“That’s enough now.” 

 

Peter’s eyes had been glued to the floor. He didn’t even look up when he heard the dreaded, familiar voice. 

 

_ Oh god.  _

 

“Tony Stark?” Flash exclaimed. “Whoa. It’s a—“ 

 

“Save it, punk. Step away from my kid,” he shot. He turned to Peter. “Hey, let’s get a—” He moved to wrap an arm around him, and he flinched. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Peter, who was already on nerves, started shaking as he held up an accusatory finger at Tony. Behind him were the other Avengers, but he paid them no mind. He narrowed his eyes on Tony. 

 

“You were late,” Tony said. 

 

“What?” He spat. “Mr. Stark, I… I told you. I told you I couldn’t go. I left a message.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a fair?” Tony asked. “I would’ve…” 

 

“Shut up,” he growled, melting under the pressure. “Just… go. Get out of here. Please?” 

 

“Peter, is everything okay?” Ned asked, moving towards him. He stepped in front of Tony and shielded him from the man. “Let’s get going, okay?” 

 

Peter let himself be led away by Ned. “Peter—“ 

 

“No,” Michelle spat. “You’ve done enough.” She ran after them. 

 

The crowd pushed itself onto them. Flash tapped on Tony’s shoulder and asked for a picture. 

 

Peter dared to look over his shoulder at his team, watching as they got swarmed with people. He made eye contact with Tony before turning away. 

 

“You okay?” Michelle asked gently. 

 

“I’m hungry,” Peter replied. “We getting ice cream or what?” 

 

Peter didn’t go home that night. He did go to Ned’s house, though. Ned’s house is super cramped, being full with kids after all. However, the three manage to fit into his bedroom. 

 

“I never wondered what it was like to have a mom,” Peter said suddenly, sucking on his spoon. “Like, yeah, sometimes, but not really. I had May, and that was enough. Always was. Now that she’s gone, I just… I miss her so much. I was so young when I lost my mom, you know? I didn’t think much about it, but… when I lost May,  _ fuck, _ ” Peter broke off. “Brain freeze.” 

 

“Peter, I’m sorry.” For a lack of anything better to say. 

 

“I thought he… Maybe I was stupid? Making up things? But I thought maybe we could’ve been a family?” He dropped his ice cream in the trash. “How could I have been so stupid? I actually thought we could’ve lived in that damn house like it was a  _ home.  _ I was really that stupid.” 

 

“You’re not stupid,” Michelle said. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he snorted. “That’s why we got second place to a volcano.” Ned flinched as Peter buried his face in his hands. “I was foolish. So, so foolish,” he sighed. He looked at Ned, who looked spooked. “Oh, Ned. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I love you guys. You’re, like, you’re literally the best. No joke. Wanna watch a movie?” 

 

“Sounds good,” Michelle said. 

 

“Yeah,” Ned grinned. “Star Trek?” 

 

“Whoa? Ned, suggesting Star Trek? Who are you?” 

 

“Ha, ha,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Star Wars is better, but just for you, we can watch it.” 

 

“Oh, Ned,” he said, stars in his eyes. 

 

“Two bros, sitting in a bunk bed, zero feet apart cause they are gay,” MJ hummed, and Peter threw a pillow at her. “Just kidding, no toxic masculinity here.” 

 

“What is she talking about?” Ned asked. 

 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Peter lied. “Okay, movie time?” 

 

They fell asleep through the third movie. Peter was the first to fall asleep, and Ned tucked him in once he did. Ned was the second to fall asleep. Michelle was the last one, and she turned the television off before laying down on her air mattress. 

 

“What did I do?” Tony sighed, sinking in the couch. Rhodey sat at his side. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Why didn’t I think of how he was feeling? Why didn’t I know about the science fair? Shit, Rhodes, did you see his face? Did you…” he trailed off. “I need a drink.” 

 

“Tony, you made a mistake. It’s a part of raising a kid,” he said. 

 

“Raising a kid? I didn’t sign up for that,” he said. “No, no, I just… I can’t do that. I’m going to mess up even more.” 

 

“So? Mess up. That’s okay,” Rhodey said, and Tony snorted. “Of course you’ll mess up. That’s part of the job. What makes up for it, though, is how you atone.” 

 

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Tony said. “How could I have been so stupid?” He leaned back on the couch. “I mean, hell, he’s lost so much, and I didn’t even think… He actually yelled at me.” 

 

“Should’ve done it sooner,” Rhodey said, shrugging. “Every kid rebels. Especially teenagers.” 

 

“Well, my teenager hasn’t come home yet. Shouldn’t he have a curfew? Kids have those, don’t they?” Tony scoffed. 

 

“Then go get him,” Rhodey said. “Ground the kid, if you have to. Maybe give him a hug while you’re at it.” 

 

“Right,” he said. “He’s mad at me.” 

 

“He’s hurt. He’s lonely, and he’s scared. Go, Tony, in the morning.” Rhodey took the glass from his hands. “Go to bed.” 

 

“Maybe I can make him a present?” 

 

“Tony, go to bed.” 

 

Tony did not go to sleep. 

 

At nine in the morning, he received a call. 

 

“Voicemail,” Tony grumbled before sipping his drink. “Friday, no calls.” 

 

“It’s Peter Parker calling,” she said. “Shall I—“ 

 

“Answer!” he screeched. “Put me through!” The phone line clicked. “Peter? Hey, I’m—“ 

 

“This isn’t Peter,” a voice said. “Hi, I’m Ned. I’m Peter’s friend. We’ve, uh, met.” 

 

“Where’s Peter?” 

 

“Don’t answer that,” a new voice, a female’s, cut in. “Fuck off, man.” 

 

“MJ, shh,” Ned hushed, and there was a scramble on the other end. “Uh, I think, sir, you should apologize. To Peter.” Tony was silent. “You… really hurt his feelings, and that stuff you said during the interview? That’s pretty fucked up to say if it’s not true. Then, showing up at his fair in your suit? Peter didn’t want that, and you should know better.” 

 

Tony hummed. “You kids are the reason Peter’s picked up the potty mouth.” 

 

“Ned, he’s waking up,” MJ hissed. “Hang up!” 

 

“Please apologize,” he said before ending the call abruptly. 

 

Tony, stunned, stared at his phone. Across the living room, Pepper shot him a puzzled look. “Who was that? You okay?” 

 

“Fine,” he grumbled, walking past. “I’ll be in the lab.” Pepper only sighed and left him be. 

 

“Bruce,” he greeted, walking to his desk. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I’m growing a plant,” he said, pushing a pot in the sunny corner of his white desk. “I’m inventing a new type of flower.” 

 

Tony hummed before flipping through his own holographic files. “Still on that?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said. “Peter was helping me, but…” Tony stiffened. He turned to where his back was facing Bruce. “Tony, look, you need to talk to him. Bring him back.” 

 

“It’s not my place,” he said. “I’m not his… Oh my god.” His tense expression faded. “I’m a genius!” He ran out of the lab.

 

Bruce huffed as the plant in his pot wilted. “Damn.” 

 

***

 

Peter was walking alone in the streets. His hood was up, his hands in his pockets, headphones in. He was humming lightly when he felt someone grab his elbow. His Spidey Sense had remained silent, but his reflexes were still fast. He was already maneuvering his attacker into a headlock. “Wait, kid, it’s me.” 

 

Peter tensed when he recognized the familiar voice. His grip tightened. “What do you want?” 

 

“Peter, I…” Tony’s face was covered in huge, dorky glasses. A torn baseball cap hid his face from the crowd. He looked homeless. “I meant it, you know. Everything I said in the interview?”

 

“Huh? Oh, thanks,” he snipped, turning away. “Is that all you had to say to me, or can I go?” 

 

“I’m not a mind-reader, Peter. I didn’t know.” 

 

“I’m not mad you didn’t go,” Peter mumbled. 

 

“Then why, Peter? Why won’t you look at me, or answer my calls? I’ve been worried sick! Why didn’t you tell me about the fair?”

 

“Because it’s just another publicity stunt for you!” His fist clenched. The busy streets of New York roared around them. Thunder struck, and all of a sudden, rain was pouring down over both of them. The busy streets quickened as people ducked under cover or ran to their cars. Peter didn’t move. “That’s all I ever was to you, wasn’t it? You only asked me to join the Avengers because…”

 

“Peter--” 

 

“No, stay away,” he said, turning away. Rain droplets covered Tony’s blue glasses. “You don’t have to, okay? I’ll be 18 soon. I don’t need you to put up with me for the papers.”

 

“Peter.” 

 

“I’m really not mad,” he said, shaking his head. “Just… save your time. It’s okay.” 

 

“I didn’t ask you to live with us for the publicity. I only did that to help your image.” 

 

“Then why?” 

 

Tony scratched the back of his neck. “You’re a good kid. And after all you lost…” 

 

“You pity hired me?” Peter exclaimed. “That’s so much worse!” 

 

“No, no,” he sighed. “God, I’m terrible at this… No, you’re a good fighter. You have a long way to go, but… You’re good. And, you’re someone I’d be proud of showing off. That Daily Bugle doesn’t know what they’re talking about. You do so much for the city, and they berate you for it. It’s not right…” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened. “You mean that?” 

 

“Of course, he shouldn’t be badmouthing you.” 

 

“Uh, no,” Peter said. “The, uh, part where you said you’re proud. You really mean that?” 

 

Tony’s gaze softened. “Are you kidding me? You became a superhero when you were 15. I’ve never seen a kid more responsible than you. Plus, you’re amazing at science, and you’re going to get into an Ivy League college easily.” He stepped closer to Peter. “I want to make things as easy as possible on you. You’ve been through so much. It hurts to lose someone you care about.” 

 

“I lost everyone.” Peter’s brown doe eyes start to puddle. “You don’t have to, Mr. Stark. I know you don’t…” 

 

“Peter,” Tony said, stepping closer. “I signed your guardianship papers long ago. I promised to do everything in my power to take care of you.” He pulled out a paper out of a file in his satchel. “All you have to do is sign, and you’ll be my son.” 

 

Peter stared, long and hard. Then, he laughed. He laughed, and he didn’t stop. “Oh, Mr. Stark,” he cackled. 

 

“It’ll be on the downlow. No one has to know,” he said. “What’s… wrong? Why are you laughing like that?” 

 

“You don’t have to  _ adopt  _ me,” he laughed, holding his stomach. 

 

“I thought… you called me dad!” 

 

“I haven’t had a dad for a long time, Mr. Stark,” he said. “And I don’t need one.” 

 

Tony stuffed the paper into the file and put it in his bag. “I’m really not a mind-reader. This isn’t funny.” 

 

“It’s not, and I’m sorry.” Peter rubbed at a tear caught in his eye. “That’s just the last thing I expected of you. You know, I never called May mom for a reason.” 

 

“And what was that?” 

 

“Again, it’s been a hot minute since I’ve had a mother,” he said. “I barely remember what it was like to have a mom or a dad. Those titles mean nothing to me. I mean, if I called every important male figure in my life “dad,” I’d have, like, a lot of dads. I don’t need that.” 

 

“Right,” he said, not really getting it. 

 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Not for me.” 

 

“Peter, God, just come home, okay?” A car door opened, and Happy was suddenly standing on the sidewalk by the black audi. “We can have some type of fucked up family, since you won’t let me adopt you.” 

 

“You really don’t need that. It’d be a scandal if word got out. They’d think I was some product of a one night stand, you know that.” 

 

“I don’t care! I just want you to be my kid!” Peter’s eyes widened. “Why are you so stubborn? You’re so… God! You’re like 90 pounds, touch-starved, and you have the saddest sob story ever. Just let me spoil you!” 

 

“Mr. Stark,” he giggled. “Let’s go home.” He slid into the car. 

 

Standing in the street, Tony winced. “What? What’s wrong with you?” 

 

“I want that fucked up family, you know. I don’t want a dad. I want  _ you.”  _ He paused. “And, uh, the others are nice too…”

 

“You really want that?” Peter nodded. “Then come here.” Tony motioned. Peter stepped back out and hesitantly stepped closer to him. “Come on, kid. Initiation time.” 

 

“Oh, initiation? Like, a rite of passage?” Peter asked, beaming. “What do I--” 

 

Tony wrapped him in the tightest hug he possibly could. “Let’s go home.” 

 

Peter blinked. “Yeah,” he stuttered. “Home.” 

 

…

 

“Also, if I hear another curse word, you’re grounded.” 

 

“Not my dad!” 

 

“...” 

 

“...”

 

“Steve! Team leader, ground him!” 

 

…

 

And, so, it begins. As far as unconventional families go, the Avengers is the most dysfunctional. But, to tell the truth, they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

(In which, legalities don’t always matter, and family can be in the last place one would expect.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is looooooooong, longest one shot ever 
> 
> also also I love this series
> 
> Comment if u wanna see more!! ty all for reading and leaving a kudos :)


End file.
